


4AM

by miladys-winter (lykxxn)



Series: The Garrison [4]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Texting, agender aramis, its 4am idk what im doing, non-binary Athos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/miladys-winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>athos:</b> are you awake<br/><b>aramis:</b> i am now you dick</p>
            </blockquote>





	4AM

_04:02_

**athos:** are you awake

 **aramis:** i am now you dick

 **athos:** help

 **aramis:** can't this wait till tomorrow

 **athos:** no

 **athos:** i want to come out?????

 **aramis:** aww thats great

 **aramis:** honestly jean and armand are so supportive

 **aramis:** you wont regret it kiddo

 **athos:** how did you do it??

 **aramis:** ohh i called them for a "meeting" in the living room

 **aramis:** dont steal my fucking idea

 **aramis:** now can i go to sleep pls

 **athos:** im nervous??

 **aramis:** theres nothing to be nervous about, trust me :)

 **athos:** wow that smiley face fixes all my problems

 **aramis:** goodNIGHT ATHOS

 

 


End file.
